


kinktober 2020

by suyeols (mirokkuma)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Hate Sex, Impact Play, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, lapslock, trans junmyeon, trans ksoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/suyeols
Summary: warnings and ratings will be updated⁎⁺˳✧༚(completed in kink..vember)❀ baeksoo ・ hate sex❀ suyeol・ sex toys❀ sechansoo ・ gags + orgasm denial❀ kyungmyeon ・ impact play❀ chansoo ・ thigh fucking❀ sesoo ・ branding + aftercare❀ chanhun ・ mirror sex❀ seho ・ crossdressing❀ suyeol ・ rimming❀ suyeol ・ cock warming❀ kaisoo ・ body mods❀ suyeol ・ filming
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81





	1. baeksoo: hate sex

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! I’m using @sEXOrgasmicfest’s multiple choice prompt list. I promise I am writing daily but likely won’t be posting the complete month, only the ones I feel worked out well ( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ ) most of these will probably be more kink focal than explicitly sexual. enjoy ! [pumpkin emoji]

it’s similar to how happiness can provoke tears - how distress can provoke giddy laughter. some emotions fire off into such similar routes they can veer off course. kyungsoo feels delirious. this is the longest he’s spent in baekhyun’s company in silence.

unsurprisingly, it’s baekhyun who resumes the moment. “shit?” he laughs, teeth blunt and vicious. there’s still blood between the upper row. “oh, man, I didn’t know it was _that_ kind of back alley meet up.”

kyungsoo would threaten to kill him (again), but he’s more stunned than baekhyun is. and at the disadvantage of being post-orgasm, his adrenaline level plummeting. he’s trembling low in his belly and into his thighs, and at least dropping back against the wall for support creates space between them. kyungsoo sucks his split lip between his teeth. the sting is sharp and grounding. he does it twice more. “do people really fuck back here?” he spits saliva and blood near to baekhyun’s left boot. “it reeks of piss.”

“right? there are probably rats.” baekhyun is generally smiling when they meet. he’s infuriating. he knows it makes kyungsoo itch to punch him. a moment passes of still moonlight overhead, their respective fresh bruises tender and beginning to ache. kyungsoo looks as sore and sluggish as he feels. baekhyun hums, admires the grazing on his knuckles like he got a new manicure. “in the heat of the moment, though,” he says, then drops that line of thought for a more interesting one. “so, is this like, a moment or something?”

“no?” kyungsoo rests his hands on his knees and spits again. the sweat on his body is cold. even as he says it he knows baekhyun is right. the hold over them has been broken in them having to actually communicate, having to stop and breathe. and-

“I mean, shit, I’d consider giving you an orgasm kind of an icebreaker.”

kyungsoo finds the words easily this time. “I will fucking kill you.” his teeth are gritted and it comes out as a growl. in his line of vision baekhyun bounces on his heels.

“no, I get it. it’s the adrenaline.” there’s a wet sound - baekhyun licking the blood from his teeth. “why else do people go home after a shitty day and threaten people online, y’know? hate makes you feel things. reward centre.” he flicks a finger above his head. “ding.”

“I _will_ kill you,” kyungsoo repeats, but this time it’s conversation. a response. that’s exactly what it was - baekhyun would be the one to understand it if anyone did. the thrill that comes with the flashes of pain, the steady build of anticipation when they walk into a bar and find each other there. it buzzes under kyungsoo’s skin until minseok gives him the sign. junmyeon, the leader of baekhyun’s pack, he likes to wait it out for longer than baekhyun can stand. the energy always sparks off him when they face each other.

baekhyun clicks his tongue. “was it punching me? or was it when I hit you?” do y-” kyungsoo abruptly straightens and baekhyun startles a step back, grinning, “you think I could train some kind of reflex into you?”

kyungsoo opens his mouth and baekhyun preemptively silences him with a sharp elbow to the gut. right over his solar plexus; just a warning. 

“ _I’ll fucking kill you_ ,” baekhyun mimics, eyebrows furrowed, then throws his head back in laughter. his greased hair is starting to separate into chunks of strands that fall across his face. “neither of us are killing each other, come on. don’t you ever get even a little sick of how they do their dealings in the warm with drinks while we’re out here in piss alley?”

for a moment kyungsoo stares ahead at the tacky blood drying above baekhyun’s lip and considers it. no, not really. he doesn’t have a head for business. neither he nor baekhyun look like what people expect of a bodyguard thug, but they’re both volatile. that’s why they willingly scrap outside over turf wars that are too beneficial to the opposing sides to ever truly resolve. the states they leave each other in are messages, trophies. he shoves baekhyun’s elbow away, takes a step, hisses sharply when baekhyun’s hand clamps around his forearm.

“what do you want me to break first,” kyungsoo says with a lot of conviction for someone who just accidentally came from the contact of their opponents knee to their crotch as they grappled. the sticky wetness is cold now. unpleasant. but his insides are still aflame, and he honestly thinks he _could_ murder baekhyun right now if given the opportunity.

baekhyun’s response is to lean in, pinching kyungsoo’s earlobe in his infuriating grin. kyungsoo tears away and bites back with as much force as his bruising jaw allows. 


	2. suyeol: sex toys

“is that for me?” junmyeon asks, but from the way chanyeol is looking into the box he really didn’t need to. junmyeon was still sleeping when the delivery arrived, woken by the door closing. by the time he was up chanyeol was already on his knees with his craft knife in hand and long strips of tape pulled away around him.

chanyeol startles, snaps the open sides of the box back in place and slams his palms down over them. junmyeon’s pretty sure the contents won’t try to climb out. (that would have cost a lot extra). “sorry, I- I was expecting something too, I should have checked the name.”

“it’s ok.” junmyeon beams. they tend to work on a what’s-yours-is-mine basis now they live together. chanyeol is an odd shade, like he’s paled and blushed simultaneously and ended up blotchy. his ears and neck are colouring, too. “did you see if it’s the black or green one?”

“green,” chanyeol answers, then clears his throat, “is..” he looks up at junmyeon, back at the box, quickly away again. he clearly has questions he isn’t ready to ask. his concerned frown deepens when junmyeon stoops down to relieve him of the box.

“is what?” junmyeon asks gently. he tilts his head, checking the surface of the box with a hum. the company were as discreet as promised; even if his poor chanyeol has read the label he wouldn’t have been prepared. of course junmyeon is concerned and maybe even just a tiny bit embarrassed, but he still can’t resist peeking inside.

chanyeol fidgets with the craft knife he’d sliced the tape with. it’s the one he keeps on the coffee table specifically for their many deliveries, the blade gummy and sticky. “is it like, to- to use? it’s just a collectible thing, right?”

junmyeon doesn’t mean to laugh, he really doesn’t. the glimpse he got looked even more impressive than he’d been anticipating, honestly, so chanyeol’s shock is understandable. he can’t wait to check it out more extensively, but chanyeol drops the knife and then nearly topples off his knees as he reaches for it. junmyeon takes pity on him, closing the box with a gentle pat. “they do make novelty types,” he explains so chanyeol won’t be embarrassed for thinking so, “but this is to use.”

the plastic handle clatters out of chanyeol’s hand again. junmyeon manages to bite back the laugh this time.

“it’s twice as big as me.” chanyeol looks more horrified than offended by this. he’s had partners unwilling to attempt penetration with him, and he totally understood that. he’s not that confident of a bottom himself. never been an issue for junmyeon, but still, “why does it have ridges all over it? oh my god. is it even safe?” chanyeol holds his face with clammy palms. “is the black one even worse?”

junmyeon sets his precious box aside and sinks down beside chanyeol. “that depends on the criteria,” he replies, resting a firm hand on chanyeol’s thigh, “I was going to tell you about it, I promise. I’d assumed you’d find it funny,” he frowns, kneading his thumb in, “it’s safe, don’t worry.”

“obviously I’m worried, it’s terrifying,” chanyeol pouts drastically, “and I didn’t know my boyfriend was looking to upgrade.”

“it’s not an _upgrade_ , chanyeol. I’d planned to introduce the subject more gently, I’m sorry,” junmyeon says, looking anything but. there’s still laughter bubbling in his chest. the expression chanyeol makes when he says, “it’s for both of us,” is too much for him. he collapses against chanyeol in a fit of giggles, doing his best to offer a reassuring squeeze that’s more just a grip to keep them both upright. “no, no. no, not like that. I wouldn’t do that to you.” _you’re such a crybaby about it_ , he doesn’t need to say.

“good. it looks like a lizard dick or something.” chanyeol huffs. there’s a high flush on both of their faces, junmyeon’s more from laughing. “what I’d figure one would look like, anyway.”

“I’m sorry for surprising you. it isn’t a boyfriend replacement, I promise.”

chanyeol casts a wary glance towards the box. “then what?”

“just..” junmyeon feels his cheeks warming again. it had a been a complexity to chanyeol’s past experience anxiety that junmyeon was the opposite of daunted by him when they were first together. it’s no secret. the toys they already own are nearly all junmyeon’s, moved in along with his toothbrush and clothes and found a place in chanyeol’s home, and they’re all..ambitious. “a thing I like? for fun. sometimes.”

pulling junmyeon’s hand between his own to play with, chanyeol looks less dejected but just as tense. “for us _both_?”

“yeah.” junmyeon grins, leans to peck chanyeol’s hot cheek, “I don’t want you to feel left out. you’re always eager to make sure I’m taking care of myself and help out when I’m making a mess.”

that’s..fair. chanyeol presses both palms to his face again, over his eyes this time, groaning as junmyeon leaves his side to rummage in the box.  


  
(on his first attempt junmyeon doesn’t last once he transitions from chanyeol’s fingers to the toy. he takes barely two of the ridges, can’t even move from the shock of sensation. he comes with his arms tight around chanyeol, panting love and nonsense into his ear, and when he finally collapses onto chanyeol he won’t let go for a long time. he was right - it is for them both).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baddragon are of course good but I admire both the terrifying creativity of independent businesses on twitter and the size collections of their fanbases. where do you even keep 50 neon dildos??


	3. sechansoo: gags + orgasm denial

they do this like a daytime drama kidnapping. kyungsoo doesn’t own but could easily have acquired a nice gag - a _real_ one, a shiny red ball or some soft leather with buckles. but chanyeol is often intimidated by the sterility of actual equipment, so it’s cheap props, the visuals of captivity if not the efficacy required.

it warms to you, kyungsoo would have explained, once it’s worn in you start to give it personality, you get familiar favourites. but that’s not what chanyeol would have been comfortable with, and tearing a strip from an old t-shirt saved them some money. kyungsoo doubled the grey fabric over and made sure it would pull taut. he stayed in front of chanyeol, in view. the material slotted between his teeth, pushing his tongue down, and kyungsoo leant around him to fasten it like a necklace.

it isn’t keeping chanyeol quiet like a real gag would, but when kyungsoo pats his cheek and asks how it feels all he gets in reply is a wet grunt. good.

for the next part - the physical part - sehun is involved. with the best will in the world kyungsoo can’t fulfil the fantasy by himself. it’s not _exactly_ a kidnap; just some kind of bound and scared and chanyeol hoping kyungsoo understood what he meant with a lot of hand gesturing thing. kyungsoo thinks he’s getting it right so far. sehun’s good at knots, keeps chanyeol relaxed, and most importantly right now he’s big enough to move chanyeol by force. sure, kyungsoo can drag him around by loops and ropes, but for this chanyeol should be handled.

“you can leave him here.” kyungsoo gestures with a head tilt to the corner of the room, sideboard pulled away to make space and chanyeol’s half-dead pot plant nowhere in sight. kyungsoo moved the lamp nearer, too. for moments he’d debated laying down a blanket to soften the floor for whatever this led to. but that wouldn’t be very sinister-scary-kidnapper of him. not that this is a particularly cohesive scene. (if it even could be considered a scene, really. compared to other nights this is just a cosy polycule date with a rope thrown in).

sehun does as told. he’s only bratty when he’s the focus of attention, not when he’s assisting. he walks chanyeol firmly and carefully, steering him with a tight grip around his upper arms. chanyeol’s wrists are bound behind his back, the pull in his elbows giving sehun a handful of flexed bicep to hold. lucky kyungsoo and his big gentle boys.

“turn,” sehun instructs softly. there’s drool running down chanyeol’s chin. sehun’s expression remains blank, even with chanyeol looking at him like he’d be pleading for help if he could. on account of sore backs and a new working week starting tomorrow, sehun’s probably more careful than necessary lowering chanyeol to the floor. “taking care of my prize,” kyungsoo says behind them, “you’re so good.”

chanyeol squirms to find a good angle leaning his back against the wall, steady enough to squeeze his thighs together. this hasn’t been anything too serious, too intense, but chanyeol’s been aching since sehun fetched the rope half an hour ago. kyungsoo had been cruel to him then, grinding his palm into chanyeol’s crotch while sehun ensured he was powerless to stop it. chanyeol’s been buzzing and on edge since, hypersensitive to the fingertip grazes kyungsoo has given him during their play. before he was gagged kyungsoo had held him between his thighs, let him nuzzle and whimper against the heat there while kyungsoo teased him with the toe of his shoe.

“now, what should I do with you?” kyungsoo muses. what intimidation he lacks in height he more than makes up for with his movie villain stare. he crouches down to meet chanyeol’s eyes, then looks him over. slowly, watching chanyeol shift restlessly as kyungsoo takes all of him in. “I think,” kyungsoo’s lips quirk, “I want to play with this cute little thing.”

behind them sehun looks away, but heat still flares through chanyeol as kyungsoo tugs at the waistband of his sweats. he makes a choked sound through his gag. 

“be good,” kyungsoo warns. he gives no further indication of what _good_ entails in these circumstances, but however sensitive and blissful his cool fingers squeezing around chanyeol are, he does his utmost not to so much as breathe. that seems to be the right thing to do - kyungsoo smiles, gives chanyeol an agonisingly slow upstroke. “that’s a brave boy,” he praises. drool is soaking into chanyeol’s shirt. 

in real time it probably isn’t that long at all that kyungsoo’s knelt down here touching chanyeol at whatever pace he pleases, but chanyeol soon looks as glazed as if it’s been hours. kyungsoo swipes sticky circles with his thumb until there are tears in chanyeol’s eyes, his shoulders strained and trembling against the wall. it hurts, but he never wants it to end, but he’s so desperate-

abruptly kyungsoo stills. he hums thoughtfully, and just that makes chanyeol flinch in anticipation. his grip tightens just enough to make chanyeol’s eyes squeeze shut, and he turns. sehun’s still right where kyungsoo left him, arousal flushed and obediently turned away. “hey, sehunnie. do you think it’s time to end this yet?”

chanyeol’s head snaps up. another long string of saliva pours down his front. 

it’s a long moment of sehun fiddling with the tight fabric around his thighs before he mumbles, “not yet.”

kyungsoo beams, proud. they both know what’s best for chanyeol. “come over here, baby. you’ve been so helpful tonight, you deserve a reward.” with chanyeol still throbbing in his hand kyungsoo shifts, pushes higher onto his knees. he smiles at sehun indulgently, opens his mouth up for him, and chanyeol sobs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I Love the concept of this being asexual cy having a distance from full sex(tm) being worked into play where it’s more like he’s ~denied and still gets the experience of watching sesoo♡ doesn’t have to be applied ! but a thought I had while writing


	4. kyungmyeon: impact play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-scene [cloud emoji]

kyungsoo is looking at the contents of junmyeon’s open palms with a deep frown. he isn’t going to insult junmyeon by asking if he’s sure - he knows what he’s asking for, planned well in advance - but. “this seems a little..” kyungsoo prods at the gold in junmyeon’s hand. it’s heavier than it looks. “..ambitious? for a first time.”

junmyeon’s sweet demeanour immediately sours. “if I was baekhyun you wouldn’t say that,” he huffs. it earns him a sharp pinch to the thigh kyungsoo’s hand is resting on. he jolts, and one of the rings falls out of his hand. it lands on the rug, but the sound of impact gives away just how solid it is. kyungsoo isn’t surprised. junmyeon clasps the other two rings safely in a fist and squirms. “may I move?”

kyungsoo nods. he gives junmyeon’s a gentle, praising pat for asking nicely. “go get it,” he says, then swats lightly at junmyeon’s hip, “and don’t bring my other appointments into our own. you know that.”

junmyeon ignores the pointed look and wriggles out of kyungsoo’s lap, landing softly on his knees. he knows better than to answer back now, at least, even if kyungsoo isn’t making progress with much else. brats are brats, and as a rule kyungsoo doesn’t entertain them. junmyeon knows he’s an exception. dangerous.

anyway, on account of baekhyun being both junmyeon’s colleague and a loudmouth, kyungsoo understands that the professional boundary thing is a lost cause. it gives him a headache if he wonders how much of their respective sessions they relay to each other, so he doesn’t.

“do you really want to waste this evening away on sulking?” kyungsoo nudges a toe into junmyeon’s ribs, aiming for a ticklish spot. he doesn’t find it before junmyeon escapes him.

“yes.” junmyeon’s scowl is fierce, in the way kittens are fierce to friendly dogs three times their size. he slips the rings onto his fingers and thumb, freeing up his hand so he can grip kyungsoo’s ankle and drag his foot safely back to the floor. “no. I just don’t like it when you underestimate me.”

ah. kyungsoo taps his thigh. “come here.”

obedient and sullen, junmyeon crawls between kyungsoo’s spread knees. he settles with a gentle headbutt to kyungsoo’s inner thigh, then grumbles and squirms to smush his cheek there instead. junmyeon’s work gets him in moods like this. he doesn’t come to kyungsoo specifically for discipline. he comes because he hates commitment and wants to be fawned over, and for just a few hours a week he wants someone to make decisions for him. when they’ve talked outside of this room junmyeon has rambled off a hundred reasons why he refuses to date, and kyungsoo respected his outlook on that, which is how he ended up with a little brat all of his own.

“trust my judgment,” kyungsoo says, knuckling around junmyeon’s jaw and under his chin. there’s a permanent little graze of stubble there. junmyeon is a handsome man when he’s in his suit, but kyungsoo rarely sees him any other way than this - pretty, soft, dishevelled, and indulged. “we’re starting with one because it’s my job to take care of you. I need to see how you take it so we can have a nice time, not because I doubt that you can.” 

junmyeon blinks slowly. his eyes flicker as he takes that in, and kyungsoo’s glad to note how lax he is now. being down there soothes him. “thank you for taking care of me,” he mumbles, tone sweeter than it’s been all night, then turns to suckle on kyungsoo’s thumb.

  
when junmyeon was first visiting this started as a tentative, continuously negotiated thing. small, sharp slaps to leave a satisfying sting. junmyeon offered his thighs when kyungsoo gave him options. okaying - asking for - clips around the ear, a disciplinary smack to the back of his head like his cram school teacher was so adept at. the hook of it made more sense after that. it was months of visits before kyungsoo slapped junmyeon’s face. he wasn’t experienced himself; the first two fell with a dull smack instead of the sharpness he’d intended, but even with kyungsoo’s bad aim junmyeon was in a silly, cuddly daze for half an hour afterwards. he claimed it was the best orgasm of his life - _painful_ , like his soul was wrung out, but kyungsoo suspects that was down to the ten minutes of sobbing that had followed it.

it’s never been the focal point of their play, but kyungsoo is diligent. he finds ways to incorporate it when junmyeon is in the right headspace. this shiny gold addition is a new experience for them both, so no way is kyungsoo weighing in with heavy impact because junmyeon had a little tantrum. strikes are rewards, not punishments.

“should we start with your favourite or work up to it?”

junmyeon pouts thoughtfully. he thumbs the rings around one by one, weighing them up. “I like them all. but I’m most excited about this one.” he holds his hand up, fingers curled into his pudgy palm and thumb pointed out. it’s a thick gold signet ring. it didn’t fit over junmyeon’s knuckle. kyungsoo can’t make out the design, but he gets the idea; it’ll leave a handsome bruise.

“then I think that should be a treat for later,” kyungsoo decides, and to his surprise junmyeon nods. he silently works a much thinner silver ring off his middle finger, tongue poking out as he struggles. sometimes even for kyungsoo it’s a wonder he can deny this boy anything he wants.

“then, this one, please.”

kyungsoo hums approvingly. “lets try it.” he offers junmyeon his splayed fingers. junmyeon giggles. he chooses kyungsoo’s index finger, and a flush rises high in his cheeks as he works the ring past his knuckle like it’s the most important task he’s ever been given.

even for a small band it’s weighty. it looks and feels more expensive than anything kyungsoo wore back when eyeliner and torn jeans were his uniform of choice. “very pretty,” he praises, flexing his fingers. he anticipates the pleased little wiggle and pets junmyeon’s hair. tugs at the tip of his ear.

junmyeon impatiently digs his chin into kyungsoo’s soft inner thigh. “can I have it now? can I, please?” he blinks his big eyes, like that actually works on kyungsoo, “please please please?”

well, when he asks so nicely. kyungsoo fondly pinches at junmyeon’s ear again, encouraging him back up into his lap. “where do you want to be hit?”


	5. chansoo: thigh fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ˚✧₊⁎ftm ksoo⁎⁺˳✧༚

chanyeol is panting. he really, really, really didn’t mean for this to happen tonight. kyungsoo himself hadn’t exactly been desperate to have his cock sucked, but chanyeol was. desperate. he wanted to welcome kyungsoo home. a few days and a kiss would have sufficed, but there’s so much to miss about kyungsoo over two weeks that chanyeol was practically begging.

so kyungsoo let him. it wasn’t an _order_ , but chanyeol obediently waited on his knees on the rug by the bed while kyungsoo dried off from his shower. he unhurriedly looked through the drawers for a sleep shirt. a long one that covered him to his knees but showed his nipples through the soft fabric; the most kyungsoo style of tease. and finally, _finally_ , he hiked it up far above his knees and obliging lay back, muttering affectionately about chanyeol being so so eager to start licking.

deep down chanyeol thinks kyungsoo must have known this would happen, because chanyeol could die happy when kyungsoo uses his mouth. when he has fingers tight in his hair and kyungsoo grinds slick and hot over his lips and chin, breathing optional. there’s no way kyungsoo didn’t know chanyeol would end up in a state like this. 

“do you want me to-” chanyeol gestures the direction of the bathroom with his thumb. “I don’t mind. I’m just-” probably going to cry if he doesn’t do something within the next fifteen seconds “-kinda need to, like now.”

“I can see that.” kyungsoo raises an amused brow. he reaches out like he’s going to touch, and chanyeol’s stomach swoops, but then the hand falls away. kyungsoo’s face is pink and he rubs his cheeks up and down. “I’m gonna knock out soon.” the pinched frown he’d had when he arrived is starting to creep back. it’s the jet lag, but it doesn’t usually effect kyungsoo too badly. chanyeol wiped out the last of his energy reserve with his enthusiasm.

“I know. it’s fine, I’m just-” chanyeol’s whining about a problem he created, he knows. not to be dramatic, but, “-gonna die if I don’t do something with this.”

kyungsoo’s eyes have already drifted shut. “no, don’t die, yeollie,” he slurs. it takes a moment to get up the momentum, but once he’s on his side it’s easy to flop down onto his front. “you can..just don’t make a mess on my shirt. or the sheets. or..”

chanyeol doesn’t need telling twice. his clumsy dash from the floor to their bedside is loud enough that kyungsoo laughs into the pillow he’s smushed into. chanyeol likes when they do this slowly, with kyungsoo on his side. chanyeol likes wrapping his arms around him, slipping his fingers between kyungsoo’s thighs. he likes when he can have his hands all over kyungsoo; his soft belly and chest and how he makes these grumbly happy noises when chanyeol buries in at the nape of his neck.

tonight isn’t a night for that. chanyeol bears his weight on his elbows, covering kyungsoo’s entire body with his own. for the first thirty seconds the bliss of hot, slick pressure around him is mind numbing. then kyungsoo gently wraps a hand around chanyeol’s tattooed forearm where it’s crooked beside his head, silently thumbing the soft skin over a vein. a whimper catches in chanyeol’s throat. he just wants to be close, closer-

“my sweet boy,” kyungsoo murmurs. he’s still admirably sleepy despite chanyeol’s exertion on top of him. “you’re always so needy when you’ve been left alone.”

chanyeol bites back a whine before he says, “it’s a selling point.” his arms are losing strength and he’s closer to kyungsoo’s body now, draped over his back. his frantic pace has slowed to a deeper, rhythmic movement that gently rocks kyungsoo under him. it isn’t only the lube making this so slick and wet.

“it is. I missed you a lot too.” kyungsoo tugs chanyeol’s wrist near enough to kiss. “chanyeollie, you feel so nice.” his smile is dreamy. chanyeol grinds down hard, throbbing between kyungsoo’s soft thighs, head and heart floating.


	6. sesoo: branding & aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: knifeplay, blood, kyungsoo experiencing top-drop

kyungsoo is diligent in his duty of care always, but if it were possible that he goes that little bit further at times, it would be on nights that involve broken skin and butterfly strips.

their play ended ten minutes ago. or maybe it was twenty. or an hour, sehun isn’t sure. they used a real blade tonight and sehun is still floating. his body aches with blissful throbs of heat in every area kyungsoo slit his skin. often it’s just the fantasy - just the threat, the dull edge, the implication. it was their anniversary last week, so sehun was treated to something more memorable.

sehun’s right inner thigh is the centre of his universe right now. he feels boneless, weightless. kyungsoo laid him out on the couch with his favourite blanket underneath him like a cosy cloud, tucked snugly around his shoulders. the scent of hot, sweet tea beside him. kyungsoo used tape and gauze to cover the marks that make sehun his. on sehun’s request he left them open to air, so sehun can play with them while they’re tender. maybe this time kyungsoo will scar onto him.

but perfect as this is, sehun’s becoming naggingly aware of how quiet the place is. when kyungsoo cleans up he’s efficient - everything cleaned, aired, or immediately returned back to where it belongs - and then he comes back to his blissed out baby and enjoys the result of his work. there are sounds missing. kyungsoo moves around like a little shadow a lot of the time, and sehun is used to the constant background noise of cabinets and pipes.

sehun manages to sway himself upright and his entire body burns. he gulps down mouthfuls of tea, for the sugar hit and his dry throat. the blanket is warm against his bare back as he stands, letting it fall around him like a little cloak. it’s pale yellow and a little grubby - comfort blankets don’t go in the wash. he’s been patched up well, but as sehun picks his way around the coffee table he’s still careful not to let the soft fabric fall against any of his claims.

in a small apartment it doesn’t take long to find a missing partner. the blades they used were disposable and are safely wrapped and taped up in newspaper on the bathroom cabinet. the medicine box has been neatly repacked. there’s a thin, rusty streak of dried blood on kyungsoo’s inner arm. the mirror is opaque from steam, but kyungsoo’s hands haven’t touched the water in the sink yet.

ah, ah. “kyungsoo, hey. hello,” sehun taps the open door with a knuckle, “coming in, ok?”

it takes until sehun is beside kyungsoo for him to come back to himself. it’s with a sudden inhale, his eyes flickering. he gets all prickly sometimes, and sehun hates when it’s around him. his kyungsoo is anything but prickly. but that’s ok - sehun’s got years of experience and learned from the best. 

“would you like some help?” sehun offers softly. he shucks the blanket off his shoulders and lays it neatly over the edge of the tub. “lets clean up,” he smiles, crowding in close and carefully stepping his feet around kyungsoo’s.

it’s when sehun leans down to chin at kyungsoo’s shoulder that he seems to become fully aware of sehun’s proximity. kyungsoo’s lips part in surprise, but he doesn’t protest to sehun draping over his back to lean around. good. sehun’s always been nagged about the importance of never letting your back get cold, and in his experience when you drop so does your body heat.

“time for bubbles.” sehun’s long arms fit right around kyungsoo. their handsoap is foamy and pumps out in the shape of a paw print - their best ever household purchase, in his opinion. sehun does one for himself and gently tugs kyungsoo’s right hand near enough to give him one too. he lathers up his own hands, kyungsoo’s, then sets about cleaning the drying blood from his skin.

it’s a slow, methodical job working sticky blood out of all the lines and swirls of a hand. gradually kyungsoo softens, leaning his back to sehun’s chest. “thank you for taking such good care of me,” sehun murmurs sweetly beside his ear. “thank you for spoiling me.” he rubs around kyungsoo’s blunt nails one by one, scrubbing with his thumb pad until the water is tinged brown and kyungsoo is clean.

by the time sehun has kyungsoo’s hands trapped between a towel and his own, some of the warmth is back in kyungsoo’s features. he looks tired, but the tension is gone.

“I have some really really good sweet tea that’ll make you feel better,” sehun says, patting and gently rubbing kyungsoo’s hands the same way he dries vivi’s ears. “then we can talk if you want. or whatever you’d like.” he drops the towel in the bath to deal with later, picks his blanket back up. cuddles are the next necessity.

they’re halfway down the hall, hand in hand, when kyungsoo pauses. “you mean the tea I made?”

sehun grins. “yep! I already tested it for healing properties.”

kyungsoo isn’t fully back to himself yet. he gently chides, “brat,” with none of his usual refined energy. but they still have smiles for each other, and sehun knows exactly what to do.


	7. chanhun: mirror sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (they/them chanyeol. tiny warning for slightly dysphoric feelings

“it is _not_ stupid,” sehun pouts. his lips are flooded red from kissing. “I know- like, that’s why we’re working on it, so you stop thinking like that. but it’s not.”

chanyeol scowls. “it is,” they insist. their skin is still buzzing from where sehun was mouthing down their throat. sehun’s thumb continues lazily stroking chanyeol’s left nipple back and forth, and they don’t stop him. “it’s not, ok, I guess _it’s_ not stupid,” they concede with a sigh, “I just feel stupid.”

“well don’t,” sehun says helpfully, “try again.”

if only to avoid being told twice, chanyeol obediently turns to face the long wooden framed mirror propped on a stack of books opposite. the two of them are wrapped around each other on sehun’s bed, a little crooked and awkward so they both fit in view. chanyeol in front, taking up the majority of the frame. their hair is pulled back into a small ponytail, and the bright flush across their cheeks isn’t just the heavy handed makeup. it feels..they’re not sure what. just, stupid.

“see?” sehun’s teeth graze chanyeol’s shoulder. he continues as he was before they paused, kneading chanyeol through the flat left cup of their dress and kissing all the bare skin between the straps. 

horny and stupid coexist easily, but chanyeol still has the focus to complain, “see you drooling all over me like a dog?”

sehun hums agreement. he’s more interested in slipping his hand between chanyeol’s thighs than bickering for longer. chanyeol watches the movement happening with bated breath. sehun dips a thumb into the band of one of chanyeol’s long socks (thigh highs, but more like just-above-knee highs on their legs) then lets it gently snap against the skin. “ok?”

“like, emotionally or mentally.”

“consensually.” it sobers chanyeol up from the heated dizziness to hear sehun say that. sehun’s reflection smiles at him far too sweetly for someone whose mouth has just been doing such filthy things. “I want you to see how pretty you look to me like this, but only if you’re still doing ok.”

“yeah. yeah it’s still..yeah.” chanyeol chews on their lower lip, tasting artificial sweetness. they watch sehun’s reflection wetting his palm and flush hot. chanyeol’s neckline and throat rapidly colour as pink as the tips of their ears as sehun’s hand slips under their skirt. it’s the first time they’ve worn a dress without leggings underneath and every touch is more sensitive and vulnerable.

from chanyeol’s perspective it’s easier to assume that sehun’s assurances are just the kinds of lies caring boyfriends tell. chanyeol looks at themselves and sees their knobbly knees, big hands, toned forearms. their shins are scarred from years as a teenage boy. chanyeol liked what they saw when they wanted to see it, but that hasn’t been the case for a while now. but what looks back at them doesn’t let *they* fit as comfortably as sehun insists it should.

“yeah?” sehun echoes. he nudges chanyeol softly with his chin just as his hand squeezes around them. “you’re not looking.”

in the mirror chanyeol sees the rhythm of sehun’s hand moving under the floral skirt. there’s a pretty flush everywhere sehun’s been kissing. maybe it’s the distraction of being touched, but the view has been worse. “that’s what I look like?” chanyeol watches their pink lips shape the words. they let themselves gasp to see how that looks, too. heat floods through them so fast it tingles.

“see?” sehun repeats, and chanyeol regains enough sense to reach behind themselves for him. sehun’s reflection is beautiful, his eyelashes fluttering as the touch is reciprocated. chanyeol’s fingers curl around the hard length through sehun’s briefs and they focus on their painted nails, and it doesn’t feel like watching the boyfriends they were two months ago before chanyeol confessed. maybe just a little, chanyeol does see. 


	8. chansooho: pet play

“is he friendly?” junmyeon drops to a squat, folding his knees to his chest and thrusting and eager hand out to kyungsoo’s puppy. “hi!” he beams, waving his fingers, “hey there. I’m your daddy’s friend.”

kyungsoo tilts his head, giving his pup time to respond. he stays frozen in the doorway where he’d been waiting for kyungsoo. “he’s very friendly,” kyungsoo says, omitting ‘usually’ in case it adds weight to how he isn’t being forthcoming right now, “chanyeollie, come here.”

immediately chanyeol does, scurrying on his paws and padded knees. he unsubtly manoeuvres his big body away from their guest, whining softly once he’s behind the safety barrier of kyungsoo’s legs.

junmyeon pouts, drops his hand. 

“he isn’t usually shy like this.” kyungsoo frowns. he feels behind himself to pet the top of chanyeol’s head, scritch soothingly at his scalp. heat radiates from him. “junmyeon is nice, yeollie. don’t you want to make friends?”

junmyeon blinks his big eyes inquiringly. “hey, yeollie,” he tries again, “don’t be scared.” crouched down he’s a little smaller than chanyeol is on all fours, posing precisely 0 threat in his pink socks and blue sweater that would be oversized even on chanyeol.

chanyeol makes another unsettled sound in response, so kyungsoo pets more firmly. they’d discussed this last week - that junmyeon had been asking if he could be introduced - when chanyeol was lucid and all human. he’d been fine with it. he was the one babbling about finally seeing junmyeon this morning before the mitts went on. they showered together and talked and kissed. when kyungsoo worked chanyeol’s tail in before leaving for his date he seemed perfectly fine.

“remember why junmyeonnie is here to see us?”

chanyeol nods. the charms and tags hanging from his collar jingle together, and junmyeon’s smile grows. 

“and you’re still happy with him being here? yeah?” more jingling. kyungsoo fondly ruffles chanyeol’s hair. junmyeon giggles softly at the sound this time. with him down there kyungsoo kind of gets the urge to pet him, too. “good boy. so why don’t you go say hello?”

junmyeon shifts his weight, then sticks his hand out again. he’s looked nothing but endeared to chanyeol so far, and that’s a big relief even if chanyeol isn’t quite so on board yet. junmyeon’s seen videos and they’ve discussed how pup space works, how important chanyeol’s pup identity is to him, but the first meeting was always going to be a little nerve wracking. if your boyfriend can’t get along with your dog it’s no question which one goes.

thankfully this time chanyeol crawls out from behind his daddy’s legs. he goes hesitantly, then junmyeon offers another smile and chanyeol ducks his head, wriggles back. hmm. kyungsoo stoops to rub a soothing hand between his pup’s shoulder blades. “as much as I hate to feed your ego, I think it’s just you making him shy.”

junmyeon lets out a sweet little gasp. “does yeollie think I’m pretty?”

chanyeol looks painfully embarrassed. it’s hard to resist bending down and kissing his hot face, but instead kyungsoo gives him a nudge. “usually he jumps all over everyone. go say hi, yeollie, it’s ok.”

“you don’t have to jump on me,” junmyeon giggles again. after a moment’s thought he plants his butt down and stretches his legs out. “how about this instead?” he suggests, drumming his palms against a thigh in encouragement. 

with a last glance back at kyungsoo, chanyeol goes. it pains kyungsoo a little to know that chanyeol will be embarrassed later, when everyone’s on their hind legs and verbalising the terms of this arrangement. chanyeol’s one of the most charming, courteous people kyungsoo knows (with junmyeon being another), but once his collar is on the rules change.

kyungsoo’s not sure junmyeon’s ever looked as delighted to see him as he is when chanyeol collapses down beside him, head planting in junmyeon’s lap. “hey there, good boy,” junmyeon enthusiastically rubs chanyeol’s back. he’s certainly earning himself a lot of boyfriend points with how well he’s treating kyungsoo’s precious pup. 

“I’ll leave you two to it. drinks?” kyungsoo asks softly. his heart gives a little twinge at the way they both turn to him, chanyeol’s eyes soft and junmyeon’s in happy crescents.


	9. seho: crossdressing

“so do you do this..like, often?” sehun glances away from the phone screen to junmyeon again for comparison. the junmyeon in front of him right now looks much sourer than the photos, all solid and sharp with his arms folded tight across his chest.

“define _often_ “

“hmm, like,” sehun says, then swipes through several more photos as he considers the timespan himself. he’s half a year back through this folder now. junmyeon had blonde hair to his waist for two days in june. “regularly? weekly, or monthly?”

junmyeon purses his lips in thought. “sometimes,” is all he offers. he reaches for his phone, and reluctantly sehun hands it over. he’d have happily kept scrolling to the end of the gallery, but just the amount he’s seen will need some processing. “it just..depends,” junmyeon pushes his hair out of his eyes with a fingertip, “sometimes once a month, sometimes a few times a week.”

sehun rests his chin on his hand. “depends on what?”

“things, sehun,” junmyeon snaps, then winces. sehun’s kept the tone light, but junmyeon’s got a frown like when he gets home from overtime. he fiddles with the cracked edge of his phone case, picking at it with a long nail. “it’s not easy to explain in just a few words.”

“well, yeah,” sehun says, “I’m just..” sehun had the courtesy not to insult junmyeon by automatically assuming stockings in their laundry were evidence of junmyeon cheating, but he hadn’t anticipated the reason to be in 40 or so photos of junmyeon wearing them. junmyeon appears to wear a lot of things sehun didn’t know about. and then takes them off for retweets. “sorry? I’m not, like..this is ok? you know this is fine with me, right?” sehun frowns, and junmyeon’s stormy expression gains another dark cloud, “I’m not gonna ask you to stop or break up with you or anything, if that’s why you’re being all prickly.”

unable to deny that he is unquestionably being prickly, junmyeon sighs. “I’d planned to tell you sooner. I wanted to be honest about this - about posting it for other people to see. I never sell anything,” he adds quickly, a sudden flush of heat in his cheeks, “I never post my face uncensored.”

sehun doesn’t need the implication spelling out to him. “so you do..post other things uncensored?”

junmyeon barely nods. sehun wonders how many pairs of clip on of earrings he owns, how they look in motion. “I wanted you to know about it before we got together. but..”

“yeah. yeah, not easy,” sehun dismisses, reaching to take junmyeon’s hand in a reassuring squeeze. they’ve been in an on-off, sort of platonic sort of not situation for a long time. they’ve been a couple officially for exactly a week, but they’ve unofficially been beyond just friends for..well, long enough that sehun’s wondering how he never got any hints of this happening. “so will your fans be sad if you’re taken? I know you must have like, two million fans.”

junmyeon finally smiles. “I have a few fans, yes. I’d planned on giving it up if I ever found someone I’d be willing to commit to, but..to be honest I hadn’t thought that far.”

“you really don’t need to,” sehun assures, squeezing again. junmyeon’s his now. everyone else can just be jealous the way sehun has been jealous for the months junmyeon was avoiding _ruining their friendship_. there were no photos in the folder junmyeon showed him that didn’t make him want to see more. “unless it’s like, a super personal private thing, I’d love to see you like that.”

junmyeon stops gently swinging their hands. “you’re the least interested in girls of anyone I know.”

sehun pouts at that. “interested in you. and you looking hot and pretty. it’s not like you’re actually-“ well, wait, sehun hadn’t considered that. “unless you are..?”

“no!, no,” junmyeon smiles sheepishly, “it’s just for fun. it’s important to me, but it’s not more. it’s not like..”

“yes, yeah.” sehun nods rapidly, feeling slightly stupid for asking. “and if sharing it with me is weird or something then I can wait. or just, not.” he means it. but if there’s ever going to be a time to be honest about his feelings on this, it’s now. maybe this should all feel more concerning than it does, but sehun’s just eager to have been granted access to more about junmyeon to know. “but if you’d ever..like a hand or anything, you can always ask?”

literally, sehun means, for the photos. junmyeon gets that after a moment. “oh?”

“make you look even prettier, right?” sehun thinks of how his hands fit around junmyeon’s little waist in his jeans and warm sweaters and wonders what it’d look like with silk or satin instead. in one of the photos junmyeon was doing his long leg perspective trick, his tiny body wrapped in a blend of oversized and skin-tight, straps and accessories that sehun could definitely develop a new found interest in. “nothing before you’re ready, though. you can let me know when you’re- *if* you’re ready for me to see. I won’t keep asking.”

“thank you. for..being nice about it as well as being ok with it. it’s weird doing this as a thing rather than as friends? not sure if it makes it easier or harder.” junmyeon’s features have softened again. he sighs and rests against sehun’s shoulder. “honestly it’s a weight of my mind.” he sags a little, adding weight to sehun. he blinks up at him, pecks his jaw. “is there anything else you’d like to know for now?”

sehun hums softly. it’s hard not to imagine all kinds of things, wonder about how involved junmyeon will allow him to be. for now he wonders, “will you kiss me like that, or doesn’t she kiss?”


	10. suyeol: rimming

it’s not exactly _embarrassing_ that chanyeol’s told the entire world that junmyeon’s ass is too muscular to sink his teeth into, but, “don’t you think a lot of people are going to have questions about why you were close enough to try?”

chanyeol pauses in yanking junmyeon’s sweatpants down. it’s annoyingly hot how he undresses junmyeon - so big he can hold him like a doll, kept in place with one hand and his clothing tugged off with the other. “well. I’ll think of something.”

“please do,” junmyeon sighs, laying back and squirming to help free his ankles.

“I’ll bite one of the others, how’s that?” chanyeol suggests. 

if it wasn’t long gone 3am junmyeon would have laughed louder. “for you, plausible.”

since junmyeon let chanyeol into his circle of sort-of-boyfriends last year the timing has generally worked out like this. if they want to be intimate it’s often over clothes, in cars with tinted windows and wide seats, or in chanyeol’s studio with little time to spare. if they want to actually have sex in the traditional sense and enjoy it for longer than five minutes it’s when they both find each other still working into the early hours.

“don’t you want to fuck?” junmyeon asks, lips full pout as chanyeol encourages him onto his belly. he rests his chin on his folded arms with a little huff. “ _I_ want to fuck, much as I appreciate the compliment of how into-” he gasps sharply at the unexpected lick. the rest of the complaint disappears in a long moan.

chanyeol is so, so fucking good with his tongue. his excess enthusiasm often works to his disadvantage when he tries to suck junmyeon off, always misjudging his limits until he hits them. not with this, though. junmyeon was just being considerate in assuming chanyeol wouldn’t be into it - there were a lot of sex-with-men firsts that chanyeol needed time to adapt to. the way his long tongue flickers before pushing in deep makes junmyeon’s toes curl, white hot pleasure searing through him.

between his own appreciative noises and the obscene wet sounds, junmyeon picks up from the movement that chanyeol’s started touching himself. “don’t- don’t you dare come before you put that in me,” he says over his shoulder. “I _waited_ for tonight with you, don’t you dare-”

chanyeol draws back with a soft laugh and a gentle swirl of his thumb that has junmyeon arching. “worry about yourself,” he says, then licks back in so good junmyeon has to scrabble for a pillow and bite.


	11. suyeol: cock warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ftm junmyeon/cis guy chanyeol, from [this au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264156) ♡

“yeollie, you’re falling asleep.”

chanyeol grumbles. the movement to unkink his muscles is involuntary, and he makes a sound more bemused than sexy at the unexpected shift inside him. it earns him a wet, dirty kiss from junmyeon that feels molten.

the best thing about sitting on junmyeon’s dick is that they can stay like it for as long as they want. hours, if they want - it’s silicone, not softening any time soon. chanyeol’s been diligently practicing so they could start using a realistic style rather than the thin, smooth types in lurid colours. junmyeon spoils him more than ever with a fake-real cock, warming it first to take out the stiffness, make it feel less impersonal as it eases in.

after months of experimenting chanyeol’s safely concluded that he doesn’t like being fucked anywhere near as much as he likes the fullness, but junmyeon’s just fine with that.

“we should clean up if you’re tired,” junmyeon murmurs, smiles at chanyeol’s immediate whine of protest. “you’ve been so greedy since you learned to take dick,” he chides playfully. he presses kisses to chanyeol’s inked shoulder. his lovely big boy.

“just a little longer?” chanyeol gives junmyeon the best puppy eyes he can manage, even sweeter on account of how heavy lidded and relaxed he is. the point of this is to relax him, after all, so junmyeon should be pleased he’s doing such a good job. thankfully junmyeon agrees, giving chanyeol’s thigh a pat to shift him. just changing position slightly so junmyeon can spoon chanyeol better prompts a loud, shuddering groan.

junmyeon rubs a soothing hand between chanyeol’s shoulder blades before settling it at his ribs. “you’re still the most sensitive little bottom in the world, you know? no one else makes so much fuss.”

“not my fault- since when did you decide to be that big?” chanyeol huffs, pretty and breathless.

junmyeon grins, nuzzling at chanyeol’s nape. “you’re so cute, you know? this is the smallest I could buy.”


	12. kaisoo: body mod

jongin has been so patient. it wouldn’t quite be the truth to say he’s behaved himself the _entire_ time, but for such a long wait for payoff kyungsoo promised to reward him as soon as possible.

for the past few weeks jongin has at least been able to show off his new piercings fully rather than just carefully angled glimpses through the fabric of his shirt. the silver balls catch the light and stand out against his dark nipples perfectly without him having to make effort to draw viewers eyes to them. the healing time has been excruciatingly long and the care arduous, but with a little help and encouragement he’s finally, finally getting to enjoy them.

“I think you’ve been enjoying showing them off to anyone who’ll pay attention, though,” kyungsoo berates. it’s gentle, fond. in his place between kyungsoo’s knees, jongin squirms. “slutty little thing, wanting everyone’s attention.”

“I only want yours,” jongin whines softly. it’d be a lie if he said it at any other time than right here, right now, on his knees and naked and good as vibrating under his skin. kyungsoo positioned him just-so; enough pressure on the little plug to remind him of it every time he so much as breathes. kyungsoo let him have the chubby pink bullet vibe - the one he always finds cute - and instructed him to hold it against himself wherever he’d like it most.

that was kyungsoo’s main rule if they were finally going to play with his piercings - they’d keep it hygienic, absolutely no chance of infection. it’s because he cares, of course, but it’s been _months_ at this point, and jongin reacts like that’s how long it’s been since he was touched at all. it just feels like an excuse to be _mean_.

“you’ve got my attention.” kyungsoo smiles, leaning from the edge of the bed and around jongin. he presses soft kisses to jongin’s hair and the sensitive shell of his ear, then with no preamble slides his palms over jongin’s chest and thumbs at both piercings.

jongin startles, yelping sharply at how the plug shifts inside him. “wait, one- only one at a time, please,” he gasps. his face is suddenly burning hot. “oh- no, wait, please, please,” he wails, increasing in pitch. kyungsoo said he’d have to be extra good if he wanted to get them both done. he’s trying, he’s really trying-

“after all that fuss you don’t like them?” kyungsoo teases. despite the squirming he keeps rolling and pinching with his thumbs, slow and steady, making sure to rub the skin warm metal with each stroke.

jongin frantically shakes his head. he likes them a lot. he likes being between kyungsoo’s knees and his strong hands, kneeling on his favourite towel. it’s just the new sensation is agony, overwhelming in how much there is to experience along with the way he involuntarily clenches around the plug. “I like it,” he splutters, mouth all wet.

kyungsoo is unrelenting, giving jongin all the attention he’s been asking for all at once. it tingles and aches and burns, and with a little cry jongin realises the bullet has slipped out of his fingers. it buzzes softly on the carpet beside him, just out of reach. he wouldn’t dare break position. the only rule tonight was no hands. in desperation jongin clasps his fingers, letting out a choked little sound at the relief of squeezing his wet cock between his forearms.

“horny pup,” kyungsoo murmurs, clearly amused at the sight of jongin desperately rocking into the tight little space he’s created. the plug pushes and tugs with the movement, and with kyungsoo’s focused attention on the piercings jongin lasts barely ten seconds.

for a moment everything stops. jongin actually thinks he might have blacked out for a second or two, but he quickly comes back to himself when overhead kyungsoo tuts. he didn’t _technically_ break any rules. he looks down at himself and sucks in a breath when he sees how high over his abs he spurted.

“that was dangerous,” kyungsoo’s voice is low, “what was the most important thing about tonight?”

being seen and touched, jongin thinks first. he bites at his lower lip. “not getting- being, being hygienic and careful.”

“that’s right,” kyungsoo hums. instead of ordering jongin to clean up, he starts to tug harder.


	13. suyeol: filming

“I have doubts,” chanyeol says through the door of junmyeon’s cramped walk-in closet. it isn’t cramped if you’re junmyeon sized, to be fair. every wall is puffy and bulging with rows of coats and jackets. there’s a weird smell that sharply changes from musty to new shoes depending on where you stand. chanyeol’s tripped four times. “like,” he clears his throat, unsure where junmyeon is in the apartment and if he can hear, “I think- I don’t really think this is gonna work.”

“you’ve been saying that all day.”

chanyeol startles at the immediate response. from the sound of it junmyeon is sitting right by the door.

“yeah, I know. and I really appreciate you wasting all this time, but..” but maybe this is just the limit? it’s true - all day long chanyeol has been saying no, just to end up enjoying himself. he’s not so sure that’s the case now. “I’m really sorry. I know you must have so many things you want to do on days off.”

a muffled hum sounds through the door. “we’ve had a fun day though, haven’t we.”

chanyeol chews on his lip. “yeah. yeah, I think we made a pretty good team.”

it was somewhat reluctantly that chanyeol agreed they could actually do this together. junmyeon understands fashion and has been obsessed with women’s accessories for long enough that chanyeol knew he was the person to ask. and they did make a surprisingly good team. junmyeon suggested colours and cuts that would suit chanyeol’s body, chanyeol answered bemusing personality questions that resulted in purchases and carried all the bags.

junmyeon knows places that don’t pay attention to their clientele, too, which chanyeol hadn’t taken the necessity of into account. junmyeon is the leader for a reason. 

“I don’t know,” chanyeol smooths his palms down the silky material covering his thighs. he didn’t shave in advance or anything, “if you laugh at me I swear I’ll-”

“hey,” junmyeon whines, “I’m not going to laugh at you. if I was going to laugh I’d have done it when you asked, not now.”

despite himself, chanyeol believes that.

  
junmyeon didn’t laugh. he wasn’t patronisingly complimentary, either, tutting fondly and tugging chanyeol’s layers just-so before beaming at him. chanyeol felt hot from the roots of his hair to the tips of his stocking clad toes when he nodded and agreed that yeah, junmyeon’s choices were good. it kind of does suit him. he does look pretty in a skirt. 

to be fair, junmyeon’s unstylable short hair and haphazardly home groomed eyebrows helps. he shaves like he’s done it in the dark, has been lax with his skincare, and isn’t cutting back on salt or sugar anymore. it’s..helpful not to make the automatic comparison that he’s prettier than chanyeol could ever be, just for once. it was accommodating of him to do this. it wasn’t exactly on a whim, but whether junmyeon would want chanyeol to be in layers of silk and nylon for their monthly date was another issue entirely.

chanyeol’s the one who keeps the film, either way. junmyeon claims he’s a better director. chanyeol’s phone is oversized in his left hand, the other wound in chanyeol’s hair. he films chanyeol diligently swallowing him down, his big puppy eyes when junmyeon strokes his wet cheek. this time he films his own hand around chanyeol, his skirt flipped up and his cheeks burning pink, whines soft and crackling on the recording.

usually they fuck at least once, but the shopping and chanyeol’s indecision took up time. they made it to the bed, at least. “do you think this is a little too romantic for us?” chanyeol asks as he swipes from video to camera.

“we look like a scandal waiting to happen, don’t we?” junmyeon giggles, pressing his cheek to chanyeol’s shoulder. he isn’t wrong - the selfies they take laying in bed together look good. neither of them quite their usual selves. it’s so calming how implicit the trust in doing this is.

“thanks for the..” chanyeol shrugs the shoulder junmyeon isn’t leaning against, “today. you know your fashion.”

junmyeon’s smile is sleepy. he squeezes chanyeol tight around his middle. “any time. you know we don’t just have to meet up to take videos? or we can take them of different things. you know,” he yawns, “just of stuff. we can do stuff together.”

“we can?” chanyeol blinks at junmyeon curiously. junmyeon nods, smile growing, and leans in for a kiss so tender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading to the end ! ☆彡

**Author's Note:**

> [main exo pseud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/taonsils) 🌻 I am on [twt](https://twitter.com/taonsil) ❀ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/suyeols) 24/7 crying about suyeol


End file.
